Pequeños relatos
by jessyriddle
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". pequeños relatos basados en objetos mágicos [viñetas inconexas]
1. Reloj de los Weasley

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

"lista de objetos mágicos"

* * *

**Reloj de los Weasley**

La señora Weasley se encontraba en su casa, observando detenidamente el reloj familiar.  
Desde que Voldemort había vuelto, no pasaban mas de un par de horas para que ella volviera, una y otra vez, a mirar el reloj.  
Afortunadamente al principio todo iba bien, las manecillas de Ron, Ginny y los gemelos indicaban que estaban en la escuela y la de los otros miembros de la familia en el trabajo.  
Después del suceso en el departamento de misterios y el hecho de que el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se hiciera publico todas las manecillas apuntaban siempre a "peligro mortal".  
Hace solo unas semanas que su hijo Ron, junto con Hermione y Harry habían iniciado su viaje, finalizar la misión que había empezado el director Dumbledore; pero Molly no se despegaba del reloj, no sabia donde estaban y se imaginaba que estaban metidos en algo peligroso, debido a que habían querido mantener en secreto todo lo referente al viaje.  
Ahí estaba la mujer, viendo el reloj, esperando que la manecilla de su hijo se moviera indicando "casa", quería dejar de tener miedo de no volver a verlo, a él y a toda la familia, rogaba a Merlín y a todos los grandes magos del pasado que la guerra pronto terminara y su familia estuviera a salvo, no tener miedo de ver el reloj para ver donde se encontraban sus hijos y su esposo.  
Quería volver a tener paz.


	2. Espada de Gryffindor

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Espada de Gryffindor**

El día que habían llevado la espada a Gringotts lo supo; esa no era la verdadera, era una falsificación, los magos jamás reconocerían una espada hecha por duendes de una buena imitación hecha por magos; claro que para los Goblins eso era mucho mas sencillo, y como para Griphook los "portadores de varitas" no eran de su agrado, y no solo para él sino para la mayoría de los de su raza, no se molestó en informar de ese pequeño detalle a los Lestrange.  
Cuando durante su huida de la justicia lo atraparon los carroñeros y lo llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy junto con Potter y otros prisioneros, vio la verdadera espada, desde lejos se podría ver el trabajo de un duende, sus ojos brillaron, quería recuperar uno de los mejores trabajos hechos por su raza.  
Cuando el chico le pidió que mintiera no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, seguramente así seria mas fácil hacerse con ella, solo tenia que esperar un poco mas.  
Ya a salvo en casa de los Weasley, Potter le hizo una interesante oferta, necesitaba un favor, quería que el duende le ayudara a entrar a Gringotts a robar algo, y ahí vio su perfecta oportunidad para recuperar la espada que el infame Godric Gryffindor había robado del rey duende Ragnuk I, claro que estaría traicionando al banco permitiendo y ayudando en un robo, pero valdría la pena si recuperaba la valiosa reliquia.  
Obviamente, no se fiaba del chico, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, dejó a los jóvenes bajo la avalancha de oro y escapó de la bóveda Lestrange con la espada, gritando - ladrones!- regodeándose de haber podido engañar a los magos y quedarse con el arma.  
Lastima que no pudo disfrutarla mucho, porque en cuanto Voldemort supo del robo, no dudó en matarlo, haciendo que la espada desapareciese, esperando su turno para encontrarse con un verdadero Gryffindor.


	3. Horrocrux

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Horrocrux**

"Del Horrocrux, el más siniestro de los inventos mágicos, ni hablaremos ni daremos datos" eso decía en el maldito libro, pero no decía nada de que era o cómo crearlo, Tom llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que pedir ayuda. Maldita sea, odiaba depender de otros.  
Riddle sabia que él podía ser muy persuasivo a veces, tal vez debería intentarlo después de la reunión con el club de eminencias para preguntarle a su profesor sobre ellos.  
Afortunadamente sus dotes para sacar la información deseada le habían sido de mucha ayuda, pues todo había salido según lo planeado.  
Primero había descubierto que el horrocrux era un objeto en donde alguien escondía su alma, segundo para dividir esta ultima necesitaba asesinar a alguien y luego a través de un hechizo (que debía investigar, puesto que su profesor no lo sabia) se guardaba el pedazo en un objeto de tu elección y ahora que sabia todo planeaba hacer los suyos para así poder volverse inmortal, posiblemente dividir su alma en siete partes, después de todo ese numero era el mas poderoso en la magia.  
Después de planear cuidadosamente todos los pasos, una y otra vez, cometió su primer asesinato; por obvias razones no podía usar la maldición asesina dentro de Hogwarts, por lo que optó para usar al basilisco que se encontraba en la cámara de los secretos. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse con una chica en el baño, justo cuando acababa de liberar al reptil, y este siguiendo sus órdenes la mató, haciendo que pudiera convertir su diario en su primer Horrocrux.  
El primer testigo en verlo convertirse en un monstruo.


End file.
